Titans Family Part V
by lavigneforever
Summary: Raven and Beastboy start to notice something familiar in the way their daughter acts with Robin and Starfire's son. BB/Rae, Rob/Star
1. Chapter 1

It had been 5 years since last Thanksgiving with the Titans and now everyone was five years older, and new changes had emerged. Big changes. For one, Starfire and Robin had a little boy named Jason and he was determined to tease 11 year old Ariella to death. Ariella and Jason were practically brother and sister, and Ariella was usually the one to babysit when the team was called out on a mission. Cyborg and Bee finally tied the knot so a lot had happened in 5 years. It was the currently the friday after thansgiving in the tower and everyone was debating on whether or not they should go out and have lunch.

"No way Robin, the violent mob of Black Friday will destroy us, and we are the ones who can usually battle maniacs like Slade." Raven commented as she sat on the kitchen counter.

"Exactly why we should do it! We can test our abilities!" Robin said excitingly

"Why does everything revolve around testing your athletic ability?" Cyborg asked Robin who was currently punching the air.

"Because it's going to pay off in the end!" Robin jumped in the air and landed on the counter and continued to battle the air.

"Sure, were still waiting for it to pay off 20 years later..." Beastboy mumbled from the kitchen

"Hey!"

"Don't take the bait Robin, he's just teasing..." Raven said

Robin rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen

"I'm going to leave before Beastboy teases me until i develop an eating disorder..."

Raven laughed at this, and it shocked most of the team. It was very hard to get Raven to laugh.

"Oh so when Robin makes a joke it's just hiiiilllarrrious ain't it?!" Beastboy said in frustration.

Raven smiled and walked up to her husband. She was about kiss Beastboy when they heard Ariella entered the room.

"Ew please don't make out, that's disgusting..."

Raven raised and eyebrow and turned towards her daughter.

"Excuse me? I can make out with your father when ever i choose." Raven retorted

Ariella grimiced and walked away.

"That's what i thought, walk away." Raven continued

Jason ran in and started to annoy Ariella.

"Please Jason just go play with your G.I. Jo's or something!" Ariella complained as she began to pull the hair out of head.

"Ariella, he really admires you, the least you can do is humor him." Beastboy said as he ran a hand up and down Raven's back.

Ariella made a signature eye roll, which she got from Raven.

"No using the eye roll Ari!" Raven scolded.

"UGH! I can't do anything in this family!" and with that Ariella stormed out of the kitchen, Jason close behind.

"She's going to be a hell raiser when she turns 18..." Beastboy said as he rubbed his temples.

Raven laughed a little at her husband's discontent and she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah well how about i help you out with that hell raiser? We are married you know, you have a sidekick to help you with a teenager."

Beastboy nodded and smiled. Suddenly there was a starbolt that came into the kitchen and Raven and Beastboy ducked to avoid it.

"What in the world was that?!" Raven asked shocked.

Another starbolt was thrown, which was followed by dark energy and out flew Jason from the hallway. He hit the wall and slid down to the floor.

"ARIELLA LOGAN ROTH." Raven scolded as her eyes turned white.

The team heard the commotion so everyone came into the kitchen with a worried look on their faces.

"What in god's name is going on in he-" Robin saw his son passed out at the end of the room.

"JASON?!" Robin and Starfire ran to their 5 year old son.

Ariella realized what she had done and now she was staring down at her feet with a guilty look on her face.

"Ariella. Room. Now." Beastboy said sternly as he pointed to the 11 year old's room.

Ariella just groaned and stormed off. Raven ran off to go talk to Ariella, Beastboy went over to where Jason was.

"Is he ok?" Beastoboy asked concerned

"Yeah he's just out like a light..." Robin said as he sighed in exasperation.

"I'm so sorry Rob, I didn't realize Ariella was so in control of her energy..."

Robin smiled and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry, it's our fault too, Jason doesn't know when to stop bugging Ariella, he learned the hard way."

Beastboy nodded and helped the family get Jason on the couch. Meanwhile Raven was having a very serious talk with her daughter.

"Ariella if i've told you once, i've told you at least a thousand times-"

"Don't loose control of your emotions- yeah i got it mom..." Ariella finished her mother's sentence and rolled her eyes.

Raven sighed and sat on her daughter's bed.

"Look, i'm going to tell you a story, sit down." Raven patted a seat next to her for Ariella.

"A story? Mom i'm turning 12 in like 3 months..."

"Just sit." Raven said through gritted teeth.

Ariella complied and sat.

"Ok look. Once a upon a time your father was a very annoying pain in the ass." Raven said with complete seriousness.

This made Ariella smile.

"When me and your father were around 17, we were always fighting constantly. Actually you and Jason are exact replicas of me and Beastboy when we were younger."

Ariella raised a curious brow. This was news to her. All she ever saw was her parents being lovey dovey.

"Yeah i know, shocking. Anyways, we learned to cope with eachother because we were team mates and best friends. And 20 years later, we still are. I know it may seem like Jason is the most annoying little runt you've met but he is family in this tower. you don't throw family into the wall and knock them unconcious. You have to control your emotions so you don't explode."

Ariella looked like she finally understood and nodded. Then a face of curiosity overcame her.

"mom?"

"what's up sweetheart?"

"How did you and dad...you know, fall in love?"

Raven was a bit taken back by the question. She didn't see this coming.

"oh...well...you know i think i'll tell you this story when your older, because i see something in your future that will make the story a little more funnier." Raven said as she stood up.

"Did you and Dad like drink too much or something?"

"ARIELLA." Raven warned.

Ariella laughed and hugged her mother.

"I'm just kidding mom, i understand."

Raven just sighed.

"Your going to kill me kid."

Ariella smiled and walked out of her room.

"Where do you think your going?" Raven asked

"I'm going to apologize to the dweeb that's out there."

Raven smiled as her daughter left to go check on Jason. Raven soon followed and walked into the kitchen to find everyone was back into a more happier mood. Raven saw Beastboy and gave him a hug from behind. She set her head on his back and let out a sigh of exasperation. Beastboy chuckled at how tired Raven sounded after just 5 minutes talking with their 11 year old daughter.

"Kid takes a lot out of you huh?" Beastboy said as he turned to face his wife.

"Mmmhmm..." Raven replied as she buried her face into her husband's chest.

Beastboy held onto Raven and kissed the top of her head. Ariella was with Jason playing with him and his action figures when she saw her parents acting all cute. She smiled at her parents and continued to play with Jason. Jason began to get annoying and Ariella and him began arguing. For Raven and Beastboy it was an argument they knew all too well.

"JASON OH MY GOD YOUR SO ANNOYING!"

"WELL YOUR ALWAYS SO GRUMPY WHAT THE HECK ARIELLA?!"

"MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO ANNOYING I WOULDN'T BE SO GRUMPY!"

"DWEEB!"

"HOT HEADED MEANIE!"

"OH REAL MATURE JAY!"

Raven and Beastboy looked at the two and then looked at eachother. They bursted out in laughter and Ariella and Jason stopped fighting and looked at Raven and Beastboy with confusion.

"What's so funny?!" Ariella yelled

Raven and Beastboy were looking at two kids who were exact replicas of themselves. Raven and Beastboy argued like that all the time. What Raven noticed about Ariella's future was that it could be possible for Ariella and Jason to end up together, that's why she was going to hold off the story until the perfect moment.

"You know Ariella, the first time i started noticing how adorable your father was, i began to give him nicknames. Like BB or Gar. Or in your case, giving Jason the nickname Jay." Raven explained as she teased her daughter.

Ariella looked at Jason and she made a face of fake vomiting.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO GROSS!" Ariella ran off back to her room.

Raven and Beastboy both bursted out into laughter again.

"You guys sure do take delight in making her life miserable." Robin laughed

"That's what a parent's job is all about Rob." Beastboy said

Robin picked up his son and walked over to Starfire.

"Well hopefully our son won't be annoying enough for us to ruin his life."

Raven and Beastboy went to their room to take a nap, it had been an exciting start to the day and they needed to recover.

"That Ariella is going to be the death of us." Raven said as she climbed onto the bed.

Beastboy jumped into the air and spread his arms eagle style and landed on the bed. Raven was pushed a few feet in the air and she yelped.

"BEASTBOY!? YOUR SO IMMATURE!"

"CALM DOWN RAVEN YOUR JUST BEING A GRUMP!"

"I WOULDN'T BE SO GRUMPY IF YOU WEREN'T SO IMMATURE!"

Ariella was laughing in the hallway as she listened to her parents argue. They were right. Ariella and Jason were just like Raven and Beastboy. But Ariella was hoping that she wouldn't have to marry Jason. Cause that's just sooooo gross, but there was something deep in the back of her mind that gave a slight possibility...

THE END! Andddddddd TO BE CONTINUED...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

YAYY! Omg i love this one, i was thinking about this as i was re watching some old episodes. Like and Review my friends!


	2. Date Night

I don't own Teen Titans sadly. But enjoy this new chapter to this story! I'm looking for new ideas regarding BB and Rae, i'd appreciate any help i can get. Ok enjoy the story!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It had been a wild week for the Titans. Monday was filled with Ariella being very late to school, then the team had to fight Cinderblock. This made Raven and Beastboy later for picking up Ariella after school! Dinner was a disater that night and Ariella got sick. Tuesday the team got together and tried to help out with a sick Ariella.

Wednesday was a little less stressful than the other previous days, considering the team got to go see Jason play in his hockey game. Thursday the team was running around Jump City trying to stop Madmod. It was Friday night and all the team wanted to do was chill. Lately the team had been so busy, nobody was able to get any personal time with their significant other. Raven and Beastboy were taking shifts on taking care of Ariella who was still sick. And both had to fight Cinderblock and Madmod. Robin and Starfire were busy with raising the six year old they had. Cyborg and Bee rarely saw eachother because of opposite sides of the city, plus they were both busy, even though they were married, Bee still had work that needed to get done.

When friday night rolls around the team is nothing more than ready to do nothing at all. Cyborg and Bee were in the kitchen making dinner, Robin and Starfire were playing monopoly with Jason, Beastboy and Raven were watching T.V, and Ariella was still in her bed recovering from her illness. Raven and Beastboy would trade off on making sure she was ok.

"how long has it been since we've checked on her last?" Raven asked as her head rested on Beastboy's shoulder.

"I think it's been an hour. I wish she would snuggled up on the couch, it would make watching her so much easier."

"Just getting an hour to ourselves would be so much easier!" Raven said in a yawn.

Robin and Starfire heard the conversation between Raven and Beastboy and they felt terrible.

"You know guys if you wanted to have a little date night tonight we can take care of Ari." Robin said as he walked over to the couple

"Oh Robin we couldn't ask you to do that." Raven said as she sat up.

"Yeah man, it's cool, we're parents, we expected this stuff to happen when Raven said she was having Ariella." Beastboy said as he draped an arm around Raven.

"You guys deserve some personal time, go out for dinner. The team can do shifts on your amazing daughter." Robin was very insistant which wasn't a bad thing. It was good to know that Raven and Beastboy had a friend like him.

Raven looked at Beastboy uncertain. Beastboy just shrugged.

"Well, i guess if he won't let it go..."

"Go on guys, have fun!" Robin said as he grabbed the two off the couch and pushed them towards the tower entrance.

"uh ok Robin before we go there's some things that-"

Raven was cut off by the door slamming in her face.

"Rude." Raven said in a monotone voice.

Beastboy and Raven stood awkwardly outside the tower for a few minutes, it had been a while since they actually went on a date night.

"Well, we could go to Cooper's Steak House?" Beastboy suggested.

Raven smiled. Beastboy took Raven there on their first date, and he took her their when he proposed.

"Lead the way handsome" Raven said as she gestured for Beastboy to go ahead of her.

The two took the T-Car and headed for dinner.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ariella?" Robin knocked on Ariella's door.

"Yeah?"

"Your mom and dad went out for dinner. Why don't you come out in the living room and rest out there with us. I'm sure you're bored out of your mind in your room."

Ariella opened the door and she had a blanket draped over her. Her nose was red and her eyes were puffy.

"Man you look better than when you started hun." Robin said as he walked down the hallway with the twelve year old.

"Thanks, i feel better since then as well." Ariella replied.

The two entered the commons room and Ariella sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Hey Ari, can i get you anything?" Bee said from the kitchen.

Ariella lifted her head above the couch to look at Bee.

"Yeah i do with some soup!"

Bee smiled and nodded, then she wacked Cyborg in the butt with a towel.

"You heard the princess, get to work Sparky."

Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"One bowl of Cy's famous soup coming right up!"

Ariella was so lucky to have such a great group of friends. She could always count on them when her parents were stressed out.

"Ariella come and join me and Jason in the game of Monopoly!" Starfire said excitingly.

"Yeah Ari, mom almost knows how to play!" Jason said sarcastically

everyone laughed at Jason's teasing. Ariella may have been sick, but being with family and friends was already starting to make her feel better.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven and Beastboy had just finished dinner and they were both a little bit tipsy from the amount of wine they had been drinking. Beastboy put two forks in his mouth and pretended he was a walrus. Raven couldn't stop laughing.

"Wait, Wait, i have _got_ to get a photo of this for the team!" Raven laughed in her drunken state

The two hadn't had this much fun since they were teenagers. It was good to be able to have a date night once in a while.

"Well i guess we should get back to the tower..." Raven said as she calmed back down.

"Yeah we got a sick kiddo at home." Beastboy said as he scooted out of the booth.

Beastboy was on the inside of the booth and he was pushing Raven out of the booth. They both fell out of the booth and Beastboy landed on top of Raven. They both started laughing and then Beastboy was contently staring into Raven's eyes.

"Um, sweetheart, we're in public and your sort of on top of me..." Raven blushed.

Beastboy shook himself out of his state and got up, then he helped up Raven.

"Sorry Rae." Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck.

The two walked back to the T-car and they realized that they were both too drunk to drive.

"Thank god the T-car has auto pilot." Beastboy said as he pushed the auto drive button.

The two drove home, and it was silent for the first few moments when Raven started to reminice about the past.

"Hey, this was fun. Thanks for reminding me that i have the best life in the world."

Beastboy smiled lovingly at Raven and held her hand.

"Thanks for being the best wife in the whole world."

Raven smiled and leaned into the kiss. The two began to drunkly make out and before they knew it, the T-car was back at the the two weren't so busy shoving eachother's tongues down eachother's throats they would've known that but they proceeded to make out. It was actually getting more heated as they continued. Beastboy and Raven got out of the car and made their way to the tower, completley forgetting their friends and their _tweleve year old daughter_ were inside...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cyborg and Bee had joined the Graysons with Monopoly and were having a blast. Ariella actually looked like she was all better. It seemed like all she really needed was to spend some time doing something fun. Suddenly the group heard Raven and Beastboy enter the tower.

"Hey, sounds like Rae and BB are home." Robin said as he stood up to great his friends.

Instead of two sober individuals that had a few glasses of whine for dinner, Robin was met with two drunk adults who were currently making out very heavily and they didn't even realize the team was behind them. Starfire gasped in shock and covered Jason's eyes. Robin put his head in his hands and Cyborg and Bee were trying so hard not to laugh. Ariella was the one who broke the silence.

"EW MOM AND DAD THAT'S SOOOOOOOO GROOSSS!"

Raven and Beastboy jumped three feet in the air and turned around viciously to the group of friends. Raven was beet red and Beastboy was so drunk that he fell down the stairs.

"JESUS!" Cyborg yelled as he and Bee ran to where the current passed out Beastboy was lying.

Raven shook her head and then she remebered she had a spell that could cober her up. Raven recited the spell and she was back to normal.

"Well. Looks like you guys had fun." Robin said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Raven laughed nervously and rubbed her neck awkardly.

"Ummm...oops?"

Robin nodded his head and picked up Jason.

"Well i've had enough family for one night. I can't believe i'm saying this but i can't wait until the work week starts again. Because then i won't have to deal with two drunk teamates who think it's ok to make out in front of a six year old."

Raven groaned. She hated when Robin lectured.

"Look Robin, you're responisble for this, you told me and Beastboy that we needed a date night!"

Robin handed Jason to Starfire who walked her son to his room for the night.

"I said date night! Not get laid night!"

Cyborg was currently waiting for Raven and Robin to stop fighting, he had Beastboy slung over his shoulder and Bee was by Cyborg's side.

"Let's get GreenBean to bed shall we?" Cyborg whispered to Bee.

Bee nodded and the two snuck away to put Beastboy to bed.

"LOOK ROBIN THE NEXT TIME YOU OFFER US A FREE NIGHT, THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES BEFORE HAND!"

"I SHOULD THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES?! YOU TWO PROBABLY DROVE HOME DRUNK! THAT'S MORE IRRESPONSIBLE THEN WHAT I DID!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ariella broke up the fight.

Raven shockingly looked at her daughter.

"Ariella Logan Roth, watch your mouth!"

Ariella rolled her eyes and walked over to the two team members. She looked at Robin and then she kicked him in his boy wonders.

"Mom just wanted personal time with dad, which you encouraged. This isn't her fault."

Raven smiled at her daughter. Ariella turned to her mother now and her expression wasn't the happiest.

"and you. Never. Ever. Ever. Come into this tower again drunk, or making out with dad, or else!"

Raven's smile faded and she watched her daughter storm off to her room.

"good to see she's feeling better..." Raven deadpanned as she walked back to her room as well. This left poor Robin on the floor clutching his boy wonders. Next time he feels the urge to help out Raven and Beastboy, he'll let them figure it out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The End!

yay! review and fav! Thanks so much. More chapters coming soon!


End file.
